Ben 10: Race Against Time
Ben 10: Race Against Time is the live-action adaptation of Ben 10. It went with the working title, "Ben 10 in the Hands of Armageddon". Directed by Alex Winter. It premiered on November 21, 2007 in the US as a Cartoon Network original film. 'Plot' Taking place after the series, the story opens in Bellwood as a mysterious figure appears and immediately starts destroying things. Ben (Graham Phillips), in the form of Heatblast (voiced by David Franklin), confronts him. After a short battle, Ben seemingly obliterates the villain. The next day, Ben goes back to school, and has trouble adjusting to normal life again. After a bad day he gets bullied by Cash (Tyler Patrick Jones) and JT (Tyler Foden) and two girls he tried to flirt with earlier in the movie resulting in Grey Matter (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) causing complete chaos at a diner where Ms. Dalton (Aloma Wright) works. Later he and Gwen (Haley Ramm) go over some yearbook photos she took. In the background of one with Ben, Gwen enhances a blurred spot and reveals the same villain Ben defeated earlier. Grandpa Max (Lee Majors) identifies him as Eon (Christien Anholt), an alien the Plumbers captured almost two centuries ago. When he arrived, he was half dead and brought a device with him called the "Hands of Armageddon", which would open a time rift to the alien's home dimension and unleash his race upon Earth if activated. They travel to the containment facility where Eon is supposed to be kept in suspended animation, only to find it empty and his guardian aged to near-death. Before he dies, the Plumber warns Ben that Eon is after him. Traveling back to Bellwood, Max takes Ben and Gwen to the location of the Hands of Armageddon, guarded by the few remaining Plumbers ranging from Ms. Dalton, Mr. Hawkins the Postman (Jeff Jensen), Fire Chief Whittington (Michael Runyard), and Principal White (Robert Picardo). Eon has followed them and breaks into the facility, but cannot activate the device. When Ben attempts to use the Omnitrix, it malfunctions, glowing purple and refusing to activate. Eon attempts to kidnap Ben, claiming it to be a rescue, but Ben escapes. Eon manages to corner Ben, explaining that his race learned to control time itself, but trapped themselves by misusing their power. He claims that his fate is intertwined with Ben's. Eon is scared off by an old man (Sab Shimono) who happens to be another Plumber before he can elaborate. Grandpa Max decides it would be best for Ben to leave Bellwood so that Eon won't find him, but Ben bravely refuses and they both come to a deal where Ben will be monitored daily by a Plumber in disguise. The Plumbers, all around town, guard Ben around the clock. When Ben goes to the school gym to be alone, Principal White attempts to calm Ben's fears just when Eon arrives again and shoves White out of the way. This time, Ben is able to become Diamondhead (voiced by Daran Norris) and fight him off. Later on that day, Ben decides to lure Eon into a trap by purposefully leaving himself open, but this backfires and he is captured along with Gwen and Max after the Rustbucket is destroyed. At the Plumber facility storing the Hands of Armageddon, Eon explains some of the background of the Omnitrix: Ben can only remain in his alien forms for ten minutes at a time, a failsafe to prevent them from overwhelming his personality. Eon knows how to deactivate the failsafe, and in doing so can resurrect himself through the Omnitrix. He does so, and Ben is transformed into a younger version of Eon. The older one retreats since there are now two of him. Reborn, Eon activates the Hands of Armageddon. Meanwhile, Principal White has gotten out of the nurse's office and finds the imprisoned Plumbers. When trying to find the key to that room, they point to the button near the door which freed them all. Gwen and Max manage to free themselves and work to stop him. While Max tries to disable the time rift, potentially at the cost of his own life, Gwen appeals to Ben inside Eon. Ben successfully overcomes Eon, and with the help of the other Plumbers manages to save Max and disable the time rift, sending Eon's race back to their own dimension. Just when it seems like they've won, time stops for everyone but Ben. The older Eon reappears, angered at Ben's victory. Ben transforms into Wildmutt (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) and fights him off, eventually knocking him into the Hands of Armageddon, destroying both the Hands and Eon. After doing an impromptu magic trick for the school talent show, using Wildmutt's timely de-transformation and a well placed stage curtain, Ben finally accepts being just Ben for a while. However, Max points out that aliens are persistent, and as the film ends, an alien ship, flies towards Earth, thought by some to be Vilgax's. Cast *Graham Phillips as Ben Tennyson *Haley Ramm as Gwen Tennyson *Lee Majors as Max Tennyson *Christien Anholt as Eon *Beth Littleford as Sandra Tennyson *Robert Picardo as Principal White *Aloma Wright as Mrs. Dalton *Tyler Patrick Jones as Cash *Tyler Foden as JT *Jeff Jensen as Mr. Hawkins the Postman *Michael Runyard as Fire Chief Whittington *Sab Shimono as Old Man Voice cast *David Franklin as Heatblast *Carlos Alazraqui as Grey Matter *Daran Norris as Diamondhead *Dee Bradley Baker as Wildmutt Major Events *Ben, Max and Gwen for the first time face to Eon, who escaped from a cryogenic tube where he was captive. *The Tennysons are back to Bellwood, After their summer vacation. *Eon manages to turn the Hands of Armageddon, Ben took the body with his mind, later was arrested and is driven into hands and presumed dead. *Ben Eon becomes first, but under mental control of evil Eon 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Carl Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson *Cash Murray *JT 'Aliens Used' *Heatblast (Transforms Off-Screen) *Grey Matter (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) *Diamondhead *Eon (first appearence) *Wildmutt 'Villians' *Eon Trivia *After the Omnitrix times out from Heatblast, it doesn't turn red. *The movie is said not to be a part of the Ben 10 TV series. *This movie was premiered in Poland before the first episode of Alien Force, but in the same day, so in Poland this movie is a 'connector' from Ben 10 to Ben 10 Alien Force. *When Grandpa Max is talking with Ben in his house he says that Ben's grandma had died but she appears in What Are Little Girls Made Of?. It's likely that Ben and Gwen were not ready for the truth at the time of their grandmother being an alien. *It is called 'Race Against Time' in referance to a lteraly race against time to save the world and the battle against Eon who has time-manipulation based powers. *Gwen does not use her magic abilities in the movie. *In the episode of Ben 10 Ultimate Alien, Ben 10,000 Returns, we find out that this film is set in a alternate timeline then the one the in all three series. This probably explains why Gwen didn't use any spells, or mention them. *Plumbers costumes seen in this film are not assimilated to the Ben 10 or Alien Force/Ultimate Alien. *After Ben defeats Eon in this timeline, Eon is thrown into crossed time. *In Ben 10,000 Returns Eon states that Ben and his fates are entangled. *It seems that Eon is a version of Ben from an alternate timeline before he even enters the timeline of Race Against Time, that's why he needs the Omnitrix to survive. *The emble for the plumbers in this time line is different from the one in TV series. Translations for the title Portuguese: Ben 10: A Corrida Contra o Tempo Spanish: Ben 10: Carrera Contra el Tiempo French: Ben 10: Course Contre la Montre Italy: Ben 10: Corsa Contro il Tempo﻿ Category:Movies